game world episode 1 christmas
by Flamedragon21
Summary: in a world called game world, where every video game character ever lives. it is christmas right now and tailes, yoshi, and lucas, go on a mission to save santa clause.
1. Chapter 1

In a place called game world, a world where about every video game character ever lives. And right now it is actually Christmas in game world. Kids were playing in the snow and adults were setting up Christmas decorations. Mario: another Christmas I wonder what adventures awate this year. Peach: focus mario we need to figure out what to get yoshi this year for Christmas. By the way let me tell you the characters of this show, mario is the main character of the show (obviously). The other main characters are spyro from the spyro and skylanders series, link from the legend of zelda series, master chief from the halo series, and sonic from the sonic the hedgehog series. Other characters are princess peach of the mushroom kingdom AKA Marios girlfriend. Luigi, Marios brother. Yoshi the sortof adopted son of peach. Link, Marios best friend. Spyro, also Marios best friend and sonic who is once again Marios best friend. Master chief who is kinda Marios friend. There are the other characters to like fox from the star fox series. Marth, ike, and Roy from the fire emblem series. Cinder who is spyro's girlfriend. Princess zelda who is links girlfriend. Crystal who is fox's wife. And there son marcus who is 7 years old. Ness from the earthbound series. And Lucas from mother 3 who is one of yoshi's best friends including tailes from the sonic the hedgehog series. Falco fox's best friend. Slippy from the star fox series who is best friends of Ness and marcus. Ash and pikachu from the pokemon series. Clause who is lucas's twin brother. Kirby from the Kirby's dreamland series. Ivy from a game called ivy the kiwi who is Kirby's best friend. Megaman from the megaman series. Steve from minecraft. The villager from animal crossing. The wii fit trainer. Pac-Man from the pacman series who is megaman's rival. The arbitor master chief's best friend. Crash from the crash bandicoot series who is Pac-Man's best friend. Samus from the metriod series. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong from the donkey Kong series. Snake from the medle gear solid series. Captain falcon from the f-zero series. Olimar from the pikmin series. Mr game and whatch. ROB. And now with the villains. Bowser who is Marios villain. Wolf who is fox's villain. King DDD who is Kirby's villain. Team rocket who are ash and pikachu's villains. Ridley who is samus's villain. King K rule who is donkey kong's villain. Dr Eggman who is sonic's villain. Ganondorf who is links villain. And those are most of the characters.

Meanwhile, ness, Slippy, and marcus were looking for a Christmas tree. Ness: now which one of these Christmas trees would look good in my house. Marcus: how about that huge one right there. Slippy: it seems too big for us to carry it. Ness: well its only $30 so I'll get it. Slippy: so how do you suppose where gonna get this to your house, we came here on our bikes. Ness: we will just use my wagon. Slippy: you mean this small wagon, he said pointing to the wagon, it was the size of an Xbox 360 package. Ness: were gonna have to call my mom. A couple minutes later, ness: ok on the count of 3 we lift this and get it on top of the car, ok 1 2 3. They were having trouble lifting it for about half an hour until they got it. Ness: ok we got it on top of the car no let's get going. When ness's mom started the car it wouldn't move. Ness: you have got to be kidding. So they had to push the car al the way to ness's house. OK we made it, he said breathing heavily. Meanwhile, mario walked towards a mall to get yoshi Christmas presents. Mario: maybe I'll check the comic book store. Mario then bought a few comic books for yoshi he then walked towards game stop. Mario: one xbox one with call of duty black ops 2. Mario: finally now I can finish setting up the Christmas decorations. Meanwhile, tailes, yoshi, and lucas were outside building a snowman. Yoshi: you know I wonder what Santa Claus is doing right now. Tailes: hey I have an airplane in my grange let's fly to the north pole and find out. They each got on the plain and started to fly to the north pole. Tailes: where here. Lucas: hey you can actually visit Santa Claus in that line over there. Yoshi: cool I can tell Santa what I want for Christmas this year. Lucas: guy's my cell phone says there's breaking news in the north pole. Tailes: let's look at that jumbo tron over there. News reporter: attention everyone bad news Santa Claus has been kidnapped. We don't know who kidnapped him but we are going to find out. Tailes: oh no, Santa's been kidnapped we have to save him. Lucas: but how we don't know who kidnapped him, well we can find out by being detectives. Tailes: great idea.

**That's the end of part one please stay tuned for part 2.**


	2. Chapter 2

Tails: so how are we gonna find out who kidnapped Santa. Lucas: first we need to find clues. They walked into santas workshop and asked the elf's if they had seen anything that could have something to do with the kidnapping.

Meanwhile, Ness: well we got the tree in my house witch took 3 hours to get in. Marcus: now what. Slippy: well we still need to get a Christmas tree to put my house Ness remember. Ness: great now we have to go all the way back.

Meanwhile, Mario: I got the presents for Yoshi. Peach: did you remember to get presents for Koopa Troopa. Mario's thoughts: _crap I forgot Koopa Troopa's presents. _By the way koopa troupa is a koopa that peach adopted three months after yoshi so instead of working for bowser he works for peach, infact he would never ever want to work for bowser. Mario ran strait back to the mall to get more presents.

Meanwhile, Lucas: well according to all of the evidence we've gathered I come to the conclusion that Santa was kidnapped by pirates. Yoshi: I new it. Taills: ofcorse it must be the legend of the evil winter pirates that I read in a book, apparently they have always had many attempts to kidnap Santa. Lucas: so we just need to figure out where these pirates have their secret base at. Tails: on a pirate ship obviously. Yoshi: yep it says it right here on Google maps. Lucas: wait why would they put it on Google maps where everyone can see. Tails: I guess its not so secret then. Lucas: well I guess we should get a boat and find them, but maybe we should tell people we found out who kidnapped Santa first.

Tails: no wait we should not start telling people who has Santa, because if we do someone like the FBI will try to save him and we most likely will not be known as the hero's who saved Santa and then we won't get a cool reward like awesome Christmas presents. Lucas: is that all you care about tails the reward. Tails: all in favor of saving Santa ourselves without telling anyone until after he is rescued raise your hand. Both yoshi and tails raised their hands.

Lucas: alright but how are we gonna save him. Tails: don't worry we have the fighting experience, and I have my ray gun, and Yoshi has his baseball bat, and you have that stick that somehow its powerful. Lucas: OK lets go save Santa.

Meanwhile, Mario: I got Koopa Troopa's presents. peach: good now I need you to bring these presents to spyro's house and these to sonic and these to link and these to marth and these to fox and these to samus and these to master chief. Mario's thoughts: _these are a lot of present's I don't think I can carry all of these._

Meanwhile: Tail's; okay guys the pirate ship is over there lets get to it and take it out and then save Santa Claus. Yoshi: okay let's get em.

**well guys that was chapter 2 of this episode stay tuned for chapter 3.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to chapter 3 of gameworld episode 1 Christmas where we see if Tailes, Yoshi, and Lucas save Santa Clause.**

Ness: two hours two freaking hour to get this Christmas tree all the way over here.

Slippy: Well I said we shouldn't get a big tree. Ness: just thank goodness its all over.

Meanwhile: Tailes, Yoshi, and Lucas were on a small bout in the middle of the ocean. Tailes: okay the pirate ship is over there, so here's the plan, I will fly Yoshi over the top of the ship where Yoshi will create a distraction, then when I send the signal Lucas will sneak on the ship and fight the captain and try to get him to tell us where Santa is.

Lucas: wait why do I have to fight the captain. Tailes: because your PSI energy makes you stronger then the both of us. Lucas: okay but what if someone ends up seeing me. Tailes: just hide in one of those barrels and then when the coast is clear then start moving.

Meanwhile: Mario: I hope I can get a rest after delivering all of those present's. Mario: owe wait I need to get the present's for the game world gift exchange better get to the mall.

Meanwhile again: Tailes started fly Yoshi to the top of sailes. Tailes: okay Yoshi now do the distraction. Yoshi: what do you want me to do to distraction. Tailes: I don't know think of something. Yoshi: ugh...

He then got out a stereo and started to play real lowed music, all of the pirates started to cover there ears since the music was too lowed. Tailes then gave the signal, Lucas then put on earmuffs then got on the ship and then hid in a barrel. Tailes then started shooting his ray gun down to where the pirates were at.

Lucas: okay now I just need to find the captain and get him to tell me where Santa is. Yoshi got out a baseball bat and started to sword duel the pirates as Tailes picked up a wooden plank and started to do the same. Lucas: well the music is no longer playing I guess I can take of these earmuffs now.

Lucas then saw a sign that said captain's office. Lucas: bingo. He then kicked the door open. Lucas: alright you we have your whole crew in the vulnerable position now I came hear to ask you one question. Captain: okay what is it then. Lucas: we know it was you who kidnapped santa claus.

Lucas: so we want you to tell me where you trapped him at or I will be forced to use force. Captain: ugh.. kid I don't know how to tell you this but it wasn't us. Lucas: what. Captain: ya and we can prove it.

Captain: look around the whole ship.

A moment later: Tail's and Yoshi were still fighting pirates. Lucas: ugh... guys. Tails: did find out where santa is. Lucas: these people don't have him. Tails: wait what. Lucas: yes so I think we all should leave now.

Meanwhile: Mario: Allright I need to give presents to a lot of people at the gift exchange so I better figure out what to get them. Mario then walked to the mall figuring out what to get everyone.

Meanwhile: Lucas: I don't get it the evidence was very positive that it was some kind of pirates that took Santa Claus. Yoshi: well maybe it was another pirate crew that took Santa. Tails: wait a minute. Lucas: what. Tails: let's take a look at the evidence again maybe there was something we missed, let's see this security footage shows a pirate ship come down and take's Santa Claus. Lucas ya so.

Tails: but if you zoom in and look closely you can see what looks like the head of a koopa troopa.

Lucas: I should have known it was bowser and all of the villains who took Santa Claus. Yoshi: wait and if you look outside where the kidnapping took place you can see a footprint that looks like bowser's foot. Lucas: it does how come we didn't see this here before. Tails: I guess we just were not paying attention.

Lucas: anyways how did you figure that out so fast. Tails: animal instincts do not underestimate them. Lucas: well looks like we're going back to gameworld let's go.

**will Tails, Yoshi, and Lucas save Santa. Will Mario find the right presents for his friends. Will I be able to finish this fan fiction before Christmas tomorrow find out in chapter 4.**


	4. Chapter 4

**hello viewers we are now back with chapter 4 where we will now get to see if Tailes, Yoshi, and Lucas save Santa Clause enjoy the rest of the story. **

Mario: okay the gift exchange is starting I've completed raping all of the presents now I just need to take all of them to the town square where the gift exchange should begin.

Meanwhile: Tailes: alright we're at Bowser's castle now let's go in and save Santa.

They both then went to the side of the castle, tailes tried to go in through the window. Tailes: why won't this open. Lucas went towards the door and simply opened the door. Tailes: I hate it when you do that. When they got inside they were in a room where a giant TV screen was in there then Bowser's face appeared on it. Bowser: it's about time you three showed up. Tailes: how did you know we were coming. Bowser: it said on the news that 3 little kids were trying to rescue Santa Claus we eventually found out it was you three, anyways it's time for you guys to get destroyed. A punch of koopa troopas, Waddell dee's, and robot's started to appear and attack them.

**one fight later**

Tailes: okay we're gonna go find Santa, bring him back to the North pole, and then we've saved Christmas. Lucas: okay I hope this goes well.

Meanwhile: Mario was at town square where a bunch of other game characters were waiting to give each other presents. Mario: there are sure a lot of people here, I hope Link, Spyro, Sonic, and Master Chief like the gifts I got them. Peach: mario this is for you. Mario: thanks, a sweater. Peach: I made everyone a sweater. Mario: okay. Peach: hey where's Tailes, Yoshi, and Lucas.

Meanwhile: Tailes: hey the dungeon is over there. The three of them walked over to the dungeon where they saw a cage that had Santa Claus in it. Tailes: Santa where here to rescue you. Santa: thank you kids. Lucas: it's locked what do we do.

Yoshi: let me shoot it off. Tailes and Lucas both turned around to see Yoshi holding an AK47. Lucas: ugh... Yoshi where did you get an AK47. Yoshi: Master Chief gave it to me as a Christmas present. Tailes: well what are you are you waiting for shoot off the lock. Yoshi: okay. Yoshi then shot off the lock.

Santa: I'm free I'm free. Tailes: come on Santa let's take you back to the North pole so you can save Christmas. Bowser: stop I'm sorry but I can't let you guys leave. Santa: shoot him yoshi. Yoshi: okay. Yoshi then pointed his gun at Bowser. Bowser: ahhhgh... wait have mercy the exit is right over there just leave and please don't shoot.

Tailes: okay let's go. They got to tailes airplane and flew back to the North pole. Santa: thank you Tailes, Yoshi, and Lucas you guys saved Christmas. Tailes: well we just wanted everyone to get there Christmas presents this year. Santa you three will eventually be repaid.

Tailes: well we've saved Christmas, owe and we have just enough time to make it to the gameworld gift exchange you guys all got your present's to give. Yoshi and Lucas: yep. Tailes okay let's go.

Meanwhile: Yoshi: hi mawio. Tailes: why do you always pronounce his name like that. Yoshi: I don't know. Mario: oh hey guys. Lucas: hey Ness. Ness: hey Lucas. Tailes: wow everyone seems to be here. Mario: hey there's toadsworth about to speak through the microphone. Toadsworth: hello ladies and gentlemen welcome to the gameworld gift exchange be sure to give a present to everyone.

Ike, Marth, and Roy were standing in the middle of a crowd. Ike: I'm gonna give samus this missile tow for Christmas then I'm gonna hold it over my head then we're both gonna be under it then we're gonna kiss. Marth: oh dear. Roy: I think Captain Falcon is already doing that. Ike: what. Captain falcon: ya that is what I'm doing so back off she's mine. Ike: no she's mine.

Captain falcon: no she's mine. Ike: why you little. They both then started fighting. Olimar was standing next to Captain falcon and was watching them fight. Olimar: they do this all the time.

Spyro and Cinder were standing next to each other with present's in there hand's. Spyro: there are sure a lot of people here. Cynder: tell me about everyone in gameworld is here. Mario then walked towards Spyro. Mario: here Spyro this is for you. Spyro: why than you Mario. He opened the present and it was a new telescope. Spyro: thank you Mario.

Link and Zelda were walking towards them. Link: Mario Spyro this is for you. Zelda: Peach Cynder this is for you. Peach: thank you Zelda. Cynder: thanks. Peach: oh and Cynder, Spyro, Link, and zelda these are for you guys. Cynder: sweaters. Spyro: mine has a bell on it. Link: cool mine has pikachu on it I love pokemon. Mario: ya we know. Spyro: I love it thank you Peach.

Cynder: sweater's aren't really my thing but thanks anyways, hey mine has a bell on it too. Sonic and Master Chief started walking towards them. Sonic: hey guys what's up. Peach: oh sonic Master Chief here are your present's. Master chief: ugh... sweater's SWEATER'S, you know I never take off my armor.

Sonic: I love it thank you Peach, and mine has a bell on it. Tailes: there you are Sonic here's your present. Sonic: thank Tailes. Mario: link, Sonic, and Master Chief here are your present's. Link: sweet a new comic book. Sonic: cool a plasma screen TV. Master chief: awesome a surface pro 3. Peach: Tailes, Yoshi, and Lucas here are your present's. Tailes: a sweater with a bell on it. Yoshi: mine has a bell on it too.

Lucas: thank you Peach. Mario: did put a bell on every animal character's sweater. Peach: yes. Sonic: this present is for you Mario. Mario: cool a new hammer. Sonic: and it's 10 times stronger than the one you already have. Mario: thanks.

Marth, Ike, and Roy were walking towards them with present's and Ike had a black eye. Marth: hi Mario this present is for you. Mario: thank you Marth. Ike: Link Spyro these are for you guys.

Roy: and I got this present for you Zelda and Link. Link: cool a MacBook we could really use this. Fox started to walk towards them with present's. Fox: merry Christmas guys here are your present's from me. Mario: thank you Fox. Fox: oh and by the way have you guys seen my son marcus I can't find him anywere. Lucas: he's right here with Ness and Slippy. Fox: there you are don't wander off for to long your mother gets worried when you do. Marcus: sorry dad.

Peach: oh Marth, Ike, Roy, and Fox these presents are for you guys. Ike: sweaters. Fox: why is there a bell on mine. Peach: Ness, Slippy, and marcus these are for you. Ness: really sweater's. Ness' s mom was standing behind and slapped him. Ness's mom: say thank you. Ness: thank you Peach. Marcus: cool mine has a bell on it.

Samus: hey guys what's going on. Peach: oh hey samus. Ike: samus this is for you. He took out the mistletoe and held it over both there heads. Ike: you know what happens when you catch someone under the mistletoe.

She then punched him right in his face. Samus: but thanks for the mistletoe. Crystal: hey Fox did you find marcus. Fox: yes. Crystal: what happened to him. Marth: he tried to kiss Samus. Peach: oh here Crystal Samus these are for you guys. Samus: this is a nice sweater peach thanks. Crystal: there's a bell on mine.

Kirby: hey Ness. Ness: oh hi Kirby and Ivy. Ivy: I got a present for you Lucas and Tailes. Lucas: why thank you Ivy. Peach: oh Kirby and Ivy I have a present for each of you 2. Kirby: cool a sweater thank you Peach. Ivy: nice bell. Peach: anyways I gotta go give sweater's to everyone else see ya.

Tailes: well this was nice having all of us get together to give each other presents. Soon Christmas will be coming so we should all wish each other a merry Christmas.

**a few days later. **

Tailes woke up it was snowing outside and it was Christmas morning. He walked downstairs and saw all the presents under the tree. He spotted a present that said from Santa with a note that said: _dear Tailes thank you for saving me I got you the present you have been wanting for a long time love Santa Claus. _Tailes opened the present. Tailes: yes the XBOX ONE. He put on his jacket and went outside all the other kids were playing in the snow.

Tailes: this has been the best Christmas ever and I hope you all have a merry Christmas.

**well guys that was gameworld episode 1 but there will be more episodes that will be about other stuff that happens in there lives so bye and Merry Christmas. **


End file.
